


Harry, The Match-maker

by daniko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Gen, Gen Fic, Matchmaking, Pre-Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-21
Updated: 2011-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daniko/pseuds/daniko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily and James can’t agree on who is going to be Harry’s godfather, so they reach a compromise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry, The Match-maker

**Author's Note:**

> Discliamer: Not mine.
> 
> Prompt: Tempest would ‘like Severus & Lily as adults, being friends’. For Kloset's Drabble Chains.

Lily threw the door open at the sound of his Apparition and Severus blinked to soften the effects of the sudden light. “Sev! Come on in. He’s just woken up.” Without waiting for a reply, she pulled Severus into the sitting room. Where Sirius Black sat with a sweet-smelling bundle in his arms and a glower on his face, much to Severus’s chagrin.

“What’s he doing here?” Severus demanded, then scowled when Black echoed his words. “I came to see _my_ godson,” Severus told him, with no small amount of smugness.

Black frowned. “No, he’s _my_ godson.”

Lily giggled. “Actually, he’s both.”

“ _What_?”

“Don’t have puppies, Padfoot,” said Potter, appearing in the doorway with a tray of cocktails, and both he and Lily laughed at some joke Severus wasn’t privy to.

“Do you mind explaining me what’s going on?” he asked tetchily.

Lily smiled brilliantly. “James and I have decided that you’ll both be Harry’s godfather. We couldn’t really choose, so we’ve reached a compromise.”

James held his hand in front of Severus. “Welcome to the pack. Severus.”

Severus was so shocked that he was a bit slow on the uptake, which was probably why he shook Potter’s hand without really thinking about it, but then his brain caught up in time to hear Black shout, “What? James, come on, mate! Snivellus? _Really_?”

Lily’s eyes flashed. She stomped forward and took Harry from Sirius, gingerly placing him on Severus’s arms. “Careful, Padfoot. If you don’t behave, I’ll make you sleep outside.”

Black crossed his arms over his chest and sulked.

Severus rolled his eyes, but took the seat next to Black’s and proceeded to examine Harry Potter for the first time. “He was your eyes,” he whispered to Lily, barely suppressing the wonder he felt watching the boy staring back at him. Such a tiny, fragile little thing he was, and he already had three fully grown wizards wrapped around his little finger.

Harry stretched and smiled toothlessly. Severus barely contained a gasp. This boy was his godson. He looked up, gratitude on his lips, to see Lily looking at him kindly and James smiling knowingly. Black, however, was looking away, cheeks flushed and breathing heavily.

“Lily, I—.”

“Don’t mention it, mate,” said James. “Come on, Lily-love, I’m starving. Let’s eat.”

***

Something was not quite right with her husband, Lily thought. When their guests moved into the dining room, she held James back. “What’s with you, Potter?” she demanded. “Yesterday, you weren’t speaking to me because of Severus and now this?”

James flushed and scraped his shoe on the floor. “Ok, listen. I _might_ have been a berk about this whole thing. The lad looked about to cry when you placed Harry in his arms.”

Lily smiled sadly. “I don’t think anyone has ever trusted him with a child.”

James smiled and pecked her on the lips. “Yeah, but you did. And so do I.” He took her arm and guided her to the dining room. “Besides, look.”

It took Lily a moment to understand, but then she saw it. Sirius followed Severus to the table, gaze trailing lower than appropriate in public; he bumped Severus when he passed by, scowling, but then took the next seat and pushed his chair even closer to Severus’s.

“Oh!”

James huffed a laugh. “Yep. Dear Padfoot is carrying a torch for ol’ Snivellus.”

Lily picked up Harry from the baby-chair and cuddled him close. “Who’s going to make sure Uncle Sev gets a boyfriend?” she cooed. “Is it Harry? Yes, it is. Yes, it is.”

 

~The End~


End file.
